sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Seo Kaoru
Seo Kaoru, is a twenty-five year old freelancer who at the same time is the Ashikabi of Hikari and Hibiki. His motto is "We solve your problem with a price". He is friends with Asama Takehito, who appears to be in hostel with him.Sekirei Manga chapter 11 Seo also takes odd jobs and manual labor.Sekirei Manga chapter 05Sekirei Manga chapter 21 He is also an excellent cook, and taught it to Miya in the past.Sekirei Manga chapter 118.5 (Young Gangan Big Issue Vol. 3 2011) He does show his detests of how the MBI works and of its C.E.O. (Minaka Hiroto).Sekirei Manga chapter 74 While Seo is aware that Sahashi Minato is an Ashikabi, he makes no aggressive action against him and they usually just have friendly conversations with each other, saying "I liked you from the start for some reason."Sekirei Manga chapter 07 He is able to tell the number of Sekirei a person has by his 'strong nose'. He also mentions that he was the one who built the secret room were Matsu hides in for Asama Takehito. Miya refers to him as trash calling him useless. Even though Tsukiumi hardly escaped a forceful winging by Seo, she accepts him as one of Minato's friends.Sekirei Manga chapter 86 Appearance Seo is a fairly tall and lean-built man with brown hair and a gruff, wild look on him. He is usually seen wearing a white undershirt with a pair of jeans. Personality Seo Kaoru is typically confident, laid-back individual who often shows signs of arrogance and tends to use violence when he loses his composure. He has a very perverse personality, he enjoys touching the breasts of his or other Ashikabi's Sekireis. He sometimes visits Miya in order to eat for free when he's low on money, leaving his Sekirei Hikari and Hibiki to apologize for him. Thanks to this, Miya apparently has a very low opinion of him, easily referring to him as 'trash' or 'scum' right in front of his face and threatens him when he annoys her. Despite his rough exterior, Seo is a good and dependable person as shown when he supported Minato with his plan in order to help Shigi Haruka and Kuno escape from the capital or helping Kusano. He also refuses to drop out of the Sekirei Plan, even so he would be able to, to ensure that the Jinki not end up in the wrong hands.Sekirei Manga chapter 119 Abilities and Powers Aside from his Ashikabi ability to provide a power up to his Sekirei, it has been said that he has an "ability" given to him by Asama Takehito.Sekirei Manga chapter 22 This ability, called "Matsurou Ashikabi", is shown to be the cancellation of Sekirei's abilities, by grabbing a hold of them, as shown during his brief fight with Tsukiumi and the meeting with Sanada Nishi. Sekirei *No. 11 Hikari *No. 12 Hibiki History Seo was once the caretaker of Izumo Inn while Takehito was on duty at Kamikura Island. Trivia *He is the only Ashikabi shown to have had children with his Sekirei at the end of the series, as he has two sets of twin sons from Hibiki and Hikari each. References Category:Ashikabi Category:Male Characters Category:Characters